1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a deburring tool for deburring an aperture of a work piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deburring tools for deburring apertures of work pieces are known in the art. One type of deburring tool includes an arbor rotatable about a longitudinal axis with a cutter attached to the arbor. A pin is disposed through the cutter and attached to the arbor for supporting the cutter during deburring of the apertures. Typically, the pin is press fit to the arbor for maintaining attachment of the pin to the arbor. As such, when the cutter becomes dull or damaged, the cutter has to be replaced and removable of the press fit pin is difficult. Further, the press fit pin typically becomes damaged during removable and therefore the pin usually is replaced as well. In addition, special tools are generally required to remove the press fit pin. Additionally, these types of deburring tools can be difficult to adjust the load applied to the cutter.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a deburring tool that provides easy adjustment of the load applied to the cutter as well as easy replacement of the cutter.